Desperation
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: In in his dreams Sasuke can't get away from the memories of when Naruto was there now that the blond is hundreds of miles away at school, he cant shake his terrible past either. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/n: This is relatively new, written when I was going though one of the hardest times of my life...

Original y! comment:

Yeah... I dunno.  
I started writing the other day while I was... upset? and this word vomit happened. hanyouelf looked this over for me cause I haven't been able to concentrate long enough to do anything, which, this actually being submitted is surprising even to me. Yes. Depression sucks. Missing someone so much that it drives you insane sucks too.

Thanks for reading the brain-barf  
Yeah, I really just... dunno.

**YAOI**

* * *

_Long, slender fingers pressed into bronzed flesh. Their breath mingled as bodies melded perfectly together. Hearts beating in sync, hips rolling together, their climaxes slowly building as the muscled frame held onto the pale body with all its might._

_"Ha... ha... nnn..." His breath was pulled in between moans, heated against the creamy column, the sensation sending pleasurable waves of heat toward both their groins._

_Lean arms held tightly to the body, to the person that always provided more pleasure than he thought he could handle. He could feel his insides burning, wanting to get closer, to feel more of the blonde inside him. He could never get enough. Naruto was the happiness that had always eluded him before they had met. He lit up the dark he had been living in and once he'd had a taste of him, he never wanted to know anything else._

_"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice broke his thoughts bringing him back to the present. Persian orbs penetrated him, pupils dilated and darting back and forth as they took in the face of the one thing they loved most in this world. "Stay with me, Sasuke," he whispered, pulling his love closer to him._

_They were a tangled mess of flesh in the dark sheets. If not for their opposite skin tones, they would have looked like one complete person, and at the moment, that's what they felt like. Sweat mingled, making their movements easier, gliding their hips, their stomachs, chests fluidly together. Each thrust caused both men to gasp for air, caused jolts of pleasure to race up their spine and then back down, coiling deep within their belly before pulsing to their groin._

_"Hold on..."_

_Creamy thighs slid along bronzed skin, desperately trying to cling to the pounding hips. Pink lips sucked and kissed every inch of the ivory skin they could reach before crashing; smashing against the parted one's stealing the air right from his lungs. Skin glistened in the moonlight pouring in from the window, illuminating them for a second, long enough to catch a glimpse as their bodies' moved, rolled, pressed into one another so perfectly._

_Breaths hitched, hearts skipped a beat, and moans broke into gasping murmurs of the other's name._

_"Naruto..." His voice sounds not like his own, full of raw emotion, full of passion and lust. He feels like he's going to break, to fall apart in the arms that had picked him up and put him back together._

_"Sasuke..." The sound of his name spilling over those lips sends a shiver up his spine, makes his brain go numb, the sensation shooting down to his fingers that are still clutching to the other's skin._

_He can feel the tears as they press against the back of his eyes, joy, pain, pleasure all swirling together, all those things caused just by this one person. "I need you..." _

"...Naruto..." Pale hips arch of the bed, fingers tightening in the sheets, clutching to a body that's no longer there. A sob passes over pale lips, tears glistening in the dim light from the window. Pain races though the curling body as it turns onto its side, slowly pulling in on itself.

Elegant brows arch, fists digging, clinging to the pillow that holds his scent. "...Stay with me..." He pleads though there's no one to hear him, no one to take away the pain, no one to sate the need, the lust, the passion for the blonde. No one to bring him the happiness that his lips only had a millisecond to taste.

The silence is just another painful reminder that he's alone, that there's no one there who cares, no one there who needs him, who loves him. He breaks, sobs spilling over quivering lips as tears are pushed from clenched eyes. He fights it, tries to will it away but it still comes, like a flood, like a dam that's broke, emotions overwhelming, coursing though his veins like fire.

He can't hold on, not when he feels like this, like his whole world is falling apart, like his mind is breaking, turning against him, like his heart is bleeding, leaking it's pain to the rest of his body. He's numb. Lost. He sleeps but never gets rest, he cries but never finds relief.

_"I'll never let go..." _

He clings to the one thing that was left, the one thing that's there to offer comfort when words and wishes from others isn't enough. It's never enough.

Fingers tremble as they tighten in the soft cotton; knuckles turn white as the choked sounds of his pain fills the room. He never thought he could feel like this, never thought it would **be** like this. His brain provides images that his heart desperately tries to force out of his mind. 'Have you forgotten...?'

Memories slowly surface, fueling his brain, his thoughts, his worries. Someone who's only been shown hate, disgust, anger... '...don't leave me alone...' Teeth clench as a new wave of pain surfaces, sparks through him like lightning.

_"I'll always be here to take away your pain... to remind you that you're wanted, needed,__**loved.**__" Soft fingers smoothed along his cheek, tucking a few stray strands of ebony hair behind his ear before a tender kiss was placed on the creamy cheek, then his lips before he could say anything further, silencing the doubt, the fears and the worries they both knew were surfacing._

_"Naruto..." _

His mind provided artificial feelings, warmth spreading over his skin where the other had touched, nerves igniting, tingling as they did when under the blonde's attentive lips. It all seemed so real, real enough that it brought momentary comfort. But it was a deception created by his heart, the one part that refused to believe his brain, the one thing that remembered the truth, no matter how painful it made reality. The reality that there is no one there. There are no shoulders to cry on, no hands or arms to embrace him, no fingers or lips to wipe and kiss away his tears.

'** You're **not here...'

His eyes open, onyx orbs framed by pink lids, reddened from the tears they had failed to hold back. 'Do you understand...' He looks down to the softness that he's clinging to, to the last comfort he has left. '...that I need you? That I can't get enough of you? That I **love** you, Naruto?'

Sender fingers tightened their hold on the pillow as he buried his face into the fading scent, knowing, without a doubt in his mind, he'd found the one person he wanted to share the rest of his life with, and the reality that they would spend their first years apart was more than he could handle while the rest of his world crumbled down around him.

_"...I'll be there, to pull you back from that darkness, Sasuke. I won't let you fall down into that place again." Those strong arms pulled him in close, reminded him that he was safe, even from himself. "I'm with you, even if I'm not here." His voice was soft but firm, reassuring._

_He held onto the other as tight as he could, breathing in, pulling in the smell that was Naruto and Naruto alone. "I don't know if I can make it."_

_"You will... I believe in you." He was suddenly met with those cerulean depths, fingers lightly gripping his chin. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Sasuke." A gentle kiss was placed on his lips._

_"Hn." He snorts, disbelieving the blonde's words, feeling weak, vulnerable. He lowered his eyes, his head, not able to look into those knowing eyes._

_"I'll always be here..." A warm hand covers the spot on his chest that his heart is pounding against, beating, pushing his pain throughout his body. "...even if your brain says different... I'm here. Listen to this." Soft lips kiss away the tears as they fall down pale cheeks. "I love you Sasuke, and no matter what I say, I do. I'll never get sick of you or find someone better." The warm hand moves up, fingers curling around the lowered chin, tilting up so their eyes meet once more. "Remember that, alright?"_

_He nods, unable to speak around the lump in his throat._

_In an instant those warm lips are pressed against the quivering ones, silencing the sobs, swallowing the pain that they know is coursing though the other's body._

_"I need you..." his voice is soft, the words murmured against the blonde's lips as they still. He's pulled into a tight embrace, strong arms encasing him, reminding him that he's loved, that even if they're not there, they are, that this is where they want to be._

_"I know, Sas, I know..." He tightens his hold on the slightly shorter man, holding him as close as he can without crushing him. _

'I need you more than you know...'


End file.
